Yang Pertama
by Si Hitam
Summary: Pesta pernikahan selalu mendatangkan banyak sekali kado dari orang terdekat. Dari sekian banyak kado, yang manakah yang akan dibuka lebih dulu oleh suami istri baru? Tentu saja kado yang 'ini'. [Dedicated for NaruHina's Wedding Ceremony, #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration] [OS/Canon Setting/Warn for Mature Content/Lemon Inside/Rate-M for 20plus/Masih bocah? Jangan coba-coba baca!]


_**Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Kamis, 23 Maret 2017**_

 _ **Dedicated for NaruHina Wedding Celebration. Fanfiction - Prompt 4th, 'Malam Pertama'.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kegagalan adalah Keberhasilan Yang Tertunda**_

 _ **Writted By Si Hitam**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kriiiieeett.

Naruto menutup kembali pintu geser hingga menciptakan suara berderit. Wajahnya yang rupawan kini tampak lecek dan sedikit berminyak akibat kelelahan, dari badannya tercium aroma keringat yang sedikit asam. Baru saja dia melepas kepergian tamu undangan terakhir yang menghadiri resepsi pernikahannya.

Ya, terhitung sejak hari ini, dia tidak lagi menyandang status single. Naruto sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Satu orang anggota keluarga yang pertama, istrinya, Hyuga Hinata. Ah, sekarang menjadi Uzumaki Hinata. Anggota yang lain menyusul kemudian, do'akan mereka agar cepat dikaruniai anak-anak yang banyak.

Resepsi pernikahannya adalah pesta akbar dan mewah. Jelas saja karena yang menikah adalah pahlawan dunia Shinobi yang diagungkan dan putri pertama klan paling terpandang di Konoha, Bangsawan Hyuga. Tamu yang datang sangat banyak, ada keluarga, kerabat dan semua teman dekat, serta seluruh Shinobi Konoha tanpa ada yang absen satu orangpun, para pejabat, bahkan orang-orang penting dari luar Konoha seperti para petinggi negara atau Daimyo dan pemimpin desa para Kage.

Dibawah pengawasan mata para Hokage terdahulu yang terukir di bukit, semua orang berkumpul di pusat desa. Resepsi digelar dengan konsep outdoor, di taman luas yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon Sakura yang kebetulan bunganya sedang mekar karena sekarang awal musim semi. Hari pernikahan ini adalah hari yang sangat indah, siang tadi langit dan surga seakan-akan memberikan berkat kepada mereka.

Aaahh, Naruto mengingat kembali kala ia mengikat janji suci dengan Hinata di depan kuil. Sungguh, tak akan ia lupakan moment itu bahkan ketika maut menjemput sekalipun.

Pagi hari, ia dan mempelai wanitanya di antar ke kuil untuk pemberkatan dan pengucapan janji suci. Sebagai ayah wali nikah, ada sosok guru yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, Iruka. Tidak banyak orang yang ikut sesi upacara ini, karena hanya dibatasi pada keluarga, kerabat, dan sahabat terdekat saja.

Pendeta memanjatkan do'a kepada Dewa kemudian melakukan pemberkatan kepada dirinya dan Hinata sebagai sepasang pengantin. Selanjutnya, melakukan ritual San-sankudo. Ia dan Hinata secara bergiliran menghirup sake sembilan kali dari tiga cawan yang berbeda.

Kemudian Naruto pun mengucapkan janji suci pernikahannya kepada Hinata.

 _'Aku... Tak ada yang dapat kukatakan tentang diriku dan siapa aku, laki-laki penuh kekurangan yang menjadi tak ada sama sekali karena kesempurnaanmu. Namun aku membutuhkan dirimu, raga ini akan kering dan hati ini akan mati bila sedetik jauh darimu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengikatmu dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Tak ada yang kuberikan padamu selain sebuah janji, janji untuk selalu membahagiakanmu. Seperti jalan ninjaku yang selalu kugenggam erat tak pernah kulepas, begitupula dengan janji ini. Sekarang, disini, dihadapan semua orang, Engkau Hyuga Hinata, jadilah istriku. Bersama dalam bahagia dan keabadian yang bahkan maut sekalipun tak akan mampu memutus ikatan kita._ '

Kedua anggota keluarga kedua mempelai menyaksikan pengucapan janji suci itu dengan khidmat. Iruka sebagai keluarga Naruto, didampingi oleh Kakashi dan Tsunade, saling berhadapan dengan seluruh keluarga inti Bangsawan Hyuga dan para Tetua. Upacara ditutup dengan kedua keluarga yang telah bersatu dalam ikatan pernihakan saling bersulang cawan menimun sake.

Berakhirnya upacara adat di kuil, telah menjadikan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata sebagai suami istri yang sah secara agama dan hukum.

Menjelang siang, dilanjutan dengan sesi Nijikai, yang mana menjadi pesta penikahan termewah dan terakbar sepanjang sejarah Konoha. Seharian penuh sampai senja, ia dan Hinata menyapa setiap tamu yang tak putus berdatangan, bersalaman dan berterima kasih atas kehadiran dan ucapan selamat serta do'a-do'anya.

Seluruh rangkaian upacara pernikahan itulah yang benar-benar membuat badannya letih.

Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat di akhir resepsi setelah foto bersama dengan keluarga dan para sahabat dekat, ia nekat mencium bibir Hinata hingga mendapat tepukan riuh dan sorakan dari semua orang.

Semua itu, benar-benar kenangan indah dan tak terlupakan.

Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Kamar yang ia datangi ini adalah kamar pengantinnya bersama Hinata. Kamar ini berada di bangunan khusus yang terpisah dari rumah utama Hyuga tetapi masih dalam satu kompleks, sebuah rumah minimalis yang akan mereka tinggali selama empat bulan kedepan. Memang ini disediakan khusus oleh Tetua kepada calon pemimpin dan pewaris klan nanti. Itu adalah tradisi keluarga Hyuga jika ada laki-laki dari luar klan yang menginginkan salah satu anak gadis mereka. Apalagi ini adalah anak gadis pemimpin klan, sehingga rumah yang disediakan berada persis di samping kanan rumah utama.

Naruto bersama Hinata pernah sekali masuk ke kamar ini, dua hari sebelum pesta pernikahan. Waktu itu mereka hanya melihat-lihat saja, dipandu oleh dua orang pelayan wanita.

Naruto melihat seisi kamarnya yang sangat luas kalau hanya sebagai kamar tidur, interior bernuansa tradisional, dan perabot-perabot mahal yang sungguh sangat berlebihan. Semua ini terlalu mewah bagi dirinya yang selama ini selalu hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan sebagai yatim piatu. Hidungnya mencium aroma yang berbeda. Semacam aromaterapi yang membuat badan lebih rileks serta mengurangi tingkat stress dan kelelahan. Juga..., aromanya sedikit membuat badan panas dan membangkitkan gairah.

Ah, Naruto tersadar. Ini malam pertamanya sebagai seorang suami, dan pasti aromaterapi ini hasil kerjaan oknum-oknum tidak jelas. Tapi syukurlah, cuma aroma ini saja, tak ada dekorasi kamar pengantin yang penuh dengan hamparan kelopak bunga mawar dimana-mana. Mungkin akan terdengar romantis, tapi sungguh itu sama sekali tak penting. Dirinya dan istrinya, bukanlah pasangan yang menyukai romantisme ala telenovela. Cukup dengan ke-saling pengertian bahwa mereka adalah dua dalam satu, bahagia selalu ketika duduk bersama sebagai dua sosok tubuh dengan hanya satu jiwa, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata.

Aisssh, terlalu berpikiran sentimentil membuat Naruto melupakan dimana keberadaan sosok sang istri. Naruto menyerngit, berdasarkan informasi yang dikatakan pelayan seharusnya Hinata sudah berada di dalam kamar ini, tapi...

Kedua bola matanya memindai seisi kamar dan tak menemukan apapun.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto melongo, suara barusan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar mandi. Seseorang baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Maaf, aku mandi duluan tanpa memberitahumu. Ettoh, anooo..., badanku berkeringat dan lengket karena pesta resepsi pernikahan kita sejak siang hari tadi."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

Hinata jadi bingung, pria yang baru saja sah menjadi suaminya itu tak merespon apapun.

"Halloooo, Naruto-kun." ucapnya dengan tangan melambai.

"Aaaa!"

Naruto langsung memalingkan muka, tersadar bahwa ia terlalu lama dan intens menatap istrinya. Ada rasa malu teramat besar hingga membuat kedua pipinya merona merah.

Bagaimana tidak? Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan badan tertutup selembar handuk. Itupun tak sepenuhnya mampu menutupi bagian-bagian penting dan setiap lekukan. Ada bagian yang nampak begitu menonjol, yang tak bisa ditutupi sempurna dan seakan mendesak ingin keluar.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Hinata bertanya dengan tampang polos, tak menyadari kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Naruto tak punya keberanian menatap wajah dan tubuh Hinata. Oke, sekarang gadis itu telah sah menjadi istrinya. Tapi heeei!, ini baru beberapa jam, masih terlalu cepat untuk terbiasa. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menggaruk pipi yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Seraya mendongak sedikit menatap langit-langit kamar, Naruto menunjuk Hinata dan berucap pelan, terbata-bata dan terkesan malu-malu.

"I-itu. P-pa-pakaianmu."

Hinata langsung kelimpungan setelah menyadari kalau dirinya lah penyebab Naruto bertingkah seperti tadi.

"Ah, tolong maafkan aku."

Hinata membungkuk.

Siapapun, tolong ingatkan Hinata kalau mereka itu sepasang suami istri. Tak perlu sungkan dan tak perlu minta maaf hanya karena mandi duluan kan?

Permintaan maaf itu membuat Naruto kembali menatap istrinya namun segera ia palingkan wajahnya lagi.

Sesuatu yang mulanya sudah terlihat jelas, sekarang semakin jelas terlihat setelah Hinata membungkukkan badan. Sesuatu yang besar, yang siap menjepit siapapun sampai mati kehabisan nafas.

Berlama-lama dalam situasi ini, mungkin akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan. Naruto melesat menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk yang terletak di bangku dekat meja rias.

Blaammm.

Pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup rapat.

Penulis melongo... Hei, apaan coba itu tadi? Mereka sepasang suami istri. Sekali lagi, mereka suami istri! Tapi kenapa bertingkah malu-malu bak sepasang remaja polos baru jadian huh?

Tolong, siapapun kalian, adakah yang bisa menjawabnya?

Kembali ke cerita.

Meskipun insiden kecil itu membuat Hinata malu, namun dari raut mukanya dia kelihatan senang. Ia bahagia melihat suaminya bertingkah malu-malu begitu. Secara tidak langsung, penampilan dan tubuhnya ternyata mampu menarik begitu banyak perhatian Naruto, saking banyaknya sampai Naruto tak sanggup memperhatikan hal lain selain dirinya. Sebagai seorang gadis, ia patut berbangga hati dengan anugerah Kami-sama ini.

Lalu..., ekspresi Hinata berubah tiba-tiba, dia nampak seperti orang yang baru saja menyadari suatu hal penting.

Gadis dengan iris mata amethys itu berbalik badan dan lari seraya berteriak ...

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

Duak duak duak duakkk!

... sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Hime?" sahut Naruto heran dari dalam sana.

Hime? Emm, itu panggilan sayang Naruto kepada Hinata semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah insiden di bulan.

"Biarkan aku masuk."

"Jangan!" Naruto menolak cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku belum siap."

"Eh, apanya yang belum siap."

"Belum sia-, itu. Yang itu lah pokoknya."

"Itu...? Itu apaan?"

"Mandi bersama."

"Ha?"

"Kalau kau mau mandi bersamaku, nanti saja. Aku belum siap kalau sekarang."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto heran suaranya tak disahut lagi dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "H-hime...?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aku kan baru habis mandi. Anoooo, air di bathtube itu bekas aku berendam. J-jadi aku ingin menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Wajar kalau Hinata panik saat ada lelaki yang masuk ke kamar mandi persis setelah dirinya. Sebagai seorang gadis, tentu ia risih air bekasnya mandi dipakai oleh laki-laki yang bukan siapa-siapanya.

Sekali lagi siapapun, tolong ingatkan Hinata kalau Naruto tidak bisa lagi disebut 'bukan siapa-siapa'! Mereka sudah menikah, siang tadi, Oke!

Lalu terdengar suara sahutan bernada datar dari dalam kamar mandi, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa lakukan sendiri."

Bodoh, kenapa Naruto bisa lupa kalau Hinata baru saja selesai mandi dan malah berpikiran ingin mandi bersamanya? Entah bagaimana rupa wajah Naruto sekarang, tak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas, jika kau laki-laki dan menyangka ada gadis yang ingin mandi bersamamu tapi ternyata itu hanya salah paham, rasanya itu lebih dari sekedar memalukan. Yeah, pastinya lebih dari itu.

Aaahhh, biarkan Hinata terkikik pelan untuk beberapa saat. Ia berjalan ke arah kasur sambil memikirkan suaminya yang selalu keren dimatanya, hangat, periang, dan berkharisma, kini bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki baru puber.

Lewati waktu selama Naruto mandi dan menenangkan diri akan kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Perlu waktu 25 menit hingga Naruto keluar dari sana, dengan pakaian lengkap meski hanya kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Ia sempat mengambil satu set pakaian bersih sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi tadi, jadi tidak perlu ada kejadian memalukan seperti ia keluar dengan selembar handuk di pinggang dan ada gadis yang melihatnya lalu berteriak histeris.

Tapi tetap saja, kemalangan tak mau lepas dari takdir Naruto.

"H-hime, kenapa kau tak memakai pakaianmu?" Naruto terkejut.

Ya, di mata Naruto penampilan Hinata masih seperti tadi, dengan selembar handuk melilit tapi tak menutup semuanya, hanya rambutnya saja yang sudah lebih kering, duduk di tepi ranjang.

Dengan malu-malu, Hinata menjawab. "I-itu. Ini... I-ini kan malam pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pertama k-kita, kupikir tak ada g-gunanya aku memakai baju lagi."

Wajah Hinata memerah, kedua telunjuknya ia tautkan di depan dada. Apa lagi saat mengucapkan kata 'pertama' yang hampir saja tak terucap saking gagapnya. Lebih parah mungkin dia akan pingsan.

"Hah?"

Tidak ada ekspresi lain di wajah Naruto selain melongo. Baru pertama kali ia menemukan pemikiran ajaib seorang Hinata. Sosok istrinya ini adalah gadis yang senang merepotkan dirinya sendiri demi menolong orang lain dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja berubah, memilih hal-hal praktis seperti yang diucapkannya barusan.

"A-aku ingin kau se-senang, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengerti maksud istrinya, tapi...

"Aku malah berpikir ingin langsung tidur. Ahahahaaa..." Naruto tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Ia berjalan lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di sisi kasur, persis di samping kiri Hinata. Ia perhatikan dengan seksama rupa istrinya yang cantik ini, yang tak bisa menyembunyikan hal apapun darinya. "Kau pasti lelah, jadi kita lakukan malam lain saja. Lihat!, kelopak matamu berat seperti orang ingin tidur."

Hooooooo. Bagus bagus bagus, ini hebat. Sepasang suami istri ini berusaha membuang egoisme demi mengerti kondisi dan keinginan pasangannya. Jarang-jarang ada yang begini.

"Naruto-kun!"

Iris amethys menatap lekat tepat ke kedua bola mata Naruto, keseriusan tergambar jelas dari raut wajah Hinata yang kini seperti anak keras kelapa.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu lelah kalau hanya untuk beraktifitas satu atau dua jam sebelum tidur, ia hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Hinata.

Tapi tetap saja harus diambil keputusan, sekarang atau ditunda!?

Dan keputusannya adalah...

Naruto membuang nafas panjang. "Ya, baiklah." ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia usap pucuk kepala istrinya lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi.

Naruto maupun Hinata tidak terlalu sering mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Perlakuan kecil saja, yang dilakukan dengan penuh kasih, sudah mampu membuat perasaan bahagia mereka membuncah.

Sudah diputuskan, hal 'ini-itu' yang 'pertama' akan dilangsungkan malam ini. Yeeaahh, suatu pengambilan keputusan yang sangat cepat dan tepat. Lebih tepatnya, sama-sama ingin.

Kemudian...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keduanya hening.

Apa selanjutnya?

Bagi masing-masing, baru pertama kali Naruto maupun Hinata dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini.

Tak tahu sama sekali apa yang harus dilakukan.

Tak tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan hati pasangan.

Tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Tak tahu sama sekali, karena tidak ada satupun yang pernah mempraktekkan hal semacam ini.

Ya, keduanya belum pernah melakukannya.

Be-lum per-nah.

Sekali lagi..., BE-LUM PER-NAH.

Hm, belum pernah praktek, artinya harus mengikuti teorinya. Itu lebih baik daripada melakukannya tanpa tahu apa-apa, takut nanti terjadi hal buruk yang tak diinginkan.

Atas pengertian dari orang-orang terdekat, yang lebih tahu dan berpengalaman dalam hal ini, dan telah nampak jelas dari raut muka mereka, baik Naruto maupun Hinata sudah diajari oleh ahlinya. Tentu saja diajari secara terpisah.

Hal paling penting yang tak boleh dilupakan adalah, sangat dilarang ' _to the point_ '. Lakukan hal-hal pembukaan dulu sebelum melangkah ke tahapan yang lebih jauh.

Tahap awal ialah untuk sang suami. Naruto harus merayu Hinata, bagaimanapun caranya harus membuat Hinata senang dan terhibur. Keberhasilan rayuan ini teramat sangat penting agar Hinata tidak merasa asing dalam kehidupan rumah tangga kedepannya. Inilah yang di katakan oleh Hyuga Hiashi kepada Naruto selaku mertua satu malam sebelumnya.

Sumpah demi tuhan, suasananya sangat canggung, kikuk dan sedikit tegang. Bagi pria tidak peka dan tidak romantis seperti Naruto, yang tak terlalu tahu dengan yang namanya perempuan, ini akan sangat sulit. Andai saja boleh, Naruto ingin meminta bantuan ayah mertuanya itu untuk saat ini.

Perlahan, tangan kanan Naruto bergeser menuju tangan istrinya. Telapak tangannya ia buka demi menangkup punggung tangan Hinata.

Hinata menyambut, ia balik telapak tangannya agar bisa saling menggenggam.

Dua sejoli itu pun saling pandang, mengagumi dan mensyukuri anugerah yang diberikan Kami-sama di depan mata.

Lama saling pandang hingga akhirnya Naruto melontarkan satu kalimat pujian.

"Hime, kau... Kau cantik malam ini."

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok.

Errr, apa itu apa ituuu? Rayuannya tidak pas.

' _Kau cantik malam ini._ '? Hell yeaah, artinya selain malam ini Hinata tidak cantik. Hominaaaaaa. Itu sama saja dengan mengejek.

Menyadari itu, Naruto ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di tanah.

Tapi ternyata hasilnya...

"Uhm, arigatou." Hinata mengangguk malu-malu dengan pipi merona.

Apa mungkin rayuan Naruto berhasil, ataukah...?

Atau karena Hinata telah diajari oleh Kurenai?

Sosok guru sekaligus ibu bagi Hinata itu pasti mengajarkan kalau sebagai pihak perempuan harus sebisa mungkin menanggapi, merespon, mengimbangi, dan memberi dorongan semangat pada suami atas usaha kerasnya, bukan malah sebaliknya. Jangan sekalipun menertawakan apapun dan bagaimanapun perlakuan suami.

Itulah pembagian peran yang tak boleh diabaikan maupun dikurangi.

Yah, yang manapun jawabannya, setidaknya hal ini bagus. Naruto maupun Hinata telah berusaha untuk yang terbaik.

Merasa belum cukup yang tadi, Naruto melanjutkan rayuannya.

Tangan kiri yang menganggur, Naruto gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Hinata.

Sekali lagi dua sejoli yang baru menikah itu saling pandang dengan tatapan memuja.

Usapan pelan dan lembut di pipi membuat mata Hinata terpejam. Ia ingin menyambut dan menerima sepenuhnya setiap sentuhan cinta kasih yang sedang Naruto salurkan pada dirinya.

Hinata terbuai dalam luapan rasa bahagia hingga...

"Awww."

Suara pekikan pelan terdengar dari bibir tipis Hinata akibat sentilan dari ibu jari Naruto pada hidungnya. Tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk mengembalikannya ke kenyataan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Matamu terpejam seperti orang tidur."

"Moouuu." Hinata bertingkah seperti anak kecil merajuk. "Aku kan hanya ingin menikmati sentuhanmu, tidak sering kau memperlakukanku seperti tadi."

"Uhm, maaf. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan menyentuhmu lebih sering dan lebih banyak lagi."

Perasaan senang mengisi segenap relung hati Hinata. Tidak ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih senang daripada hal ini.

"Ya, arigatou."

"Syukurlah."

"Hu'um."

"Pokoknya jangan tidur dulu, aku ingin menghabiskan malam yang indah ini berdua denganmu."

"..."

Hinata menatap dalam dan lurus pada sepasang iris saphire jernih.

Yang ditatap mengernyit heran, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ada yang salah dari perkataannya tadi hingga membuat Hinata nampak sedikit kesal?

Sekali menepuk pelan, lalu disambung dengan menyembunyikan wajah di dada sang suami. Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, tawa pelan yang anggun. "Kau pikir dirimu saja yang menginginkan itu? Aku juga ingin tahu!"

Entah semerah apa wajah Hinata sekarang, yang jelas dia malu jika dilihat Naruto saat ini. Semoga dirinya tak dianggap gadis polos yang diam-diam nakal.

Gadis polos yang diam-diam nakal.

Naruto terkekeh, sedikit merutuki kebodohannya.

Sudahlah, Naruto nampaknya memang bukan pria yang pandai merayu.

Sang Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata, sedikit mendorong pelan agar bisa menatap keelokan rupa sang istri sekali lagi.

Aaaahh, entah sudah berapa kali mereka saling tatap malam ini, dan kali ini dengan sedikit tambahan gairah-gairah cinta dimana-mana, gairah yang lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya.

Hinata menutup matanya tatkala Naruto menipiskan jarak antara wajah mereka. Tak berapa saat, ia merasakan hangat di keningnya ketika jarak antara mereka telah pupus. Kening mereka menyatu. Embusan nafas hangat membaur menjadi satu. Bibir Hinata lebih dulu terbuka, membantu hidungnya yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi melaksanakan tugas menarik nafas demi memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen yang meningkat.

Sinyal itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk melangkah lebih dalam.

Chuu.!

Satu kecupan lembut Hinata dapatkan dari orang yang paling dia cintai.

Tapi...

Bibir Hinata melengkung ke bawah, kemudian ia membuka mata dengan kedua alis menukik menatap Naruto.

"Itteeeiiii...!"

Naruto merintih pelan akibat Hinata yang mencubit lengannya. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tertawa kecil karena sikap merajuk istrinya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa?"

"Tck!"

Hinata mendecak dengan mata melirik ke samping. Ada setitik rasa sebal karena apa yang dia harapkan tidak menjadi kenyataan, namun luapan rasa bahagia melebihi banyaknya buih di samudra. Ciuman di kening menandakan rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam, Hinata tau itu dan tidak sering pria tidak peka macam Naruto menunjukkan rasa cinta terhadap dirinya secara terang-terangan seperti tadi.

Ciuman tadi juga lumayan banyak menurunkan tensi antara Hinata dengan Naruto. Rasa canggung dan kikuk hampir lenyap entah kemana, yang tersisa hanyalah rasa nyaman jenis lain yang baru pertama kali datang selama mereka bersama.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Hinata hingga membuat istrinya itu kembali menatapnya. Tangan kanannya kemudian pindah ke wajah, mengusap pelan dan lembut pipi sang istri.

Diperlakukan seperti ini, tentu saja membuat hati Hinata semaking menghangat. Apalagi tatapan dari mata Naruto yang diarahkan padanya, membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, senyum termanis yang ia miliki, senyuman yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

"Hime!"

"Uhm, Naruto-kun." Hinata tidak tahu harus merespon apa, bagaimanapun ini membuatnya teramat sangat bahagia.

"Kau tahu, kau begitu sempurna di mataku hingga aku merasa tak ada kepantasan bersamamu. Tapi juga tak sanggup bila hati ini sedetik jauh darimu."

Telapak tangan kanan Naruto masih di pipi kiri Hinata, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir peach berwarna merah muda. Akibatnya bibir itu terbuka sedikit.

"Maka tolong, terima lah aku dengan segala kekurangan ini. Karena jika kau menolak, tiada ada satupun lagi yang mampu melengekapinya"

Naruto menarik Hinata lebih dekat ke arahnya, dia sendiri juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Hinata yakin Naruto akan benar-benar melakukannya kali ini. Ia pun mulai memejamkan mata. Kedua telapak tangannya ia sanggakan di dada Naruto

Naruto mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut, pelan dan tak terburu-buru. Ia memperlakukan Hinata bak porselin tipis paling berharga yang mudah remuk.

Pertemuan kedua bibir itu tidak terlalu lama. Hinata merasakan hatinya terus menghangat, rasanya begitu nyaman sampai ia melupakan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan ini, perasaan luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Ciuman tadi bukan lah yang pertama. Semenjak menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka kerap melakukannya pada saat-saat tertentu walaupun tidak sering. Sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang dan rasa syukur telah saling memiliki. Namun ini adalah yang pertama kali sejak resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, tentu sensasinya berbeda, jauh lebih dalam.

Embusan nafas disertai uap-uap tipis seolah saling bersambut kala tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Hinata mulai merasakan perasaan hangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya ini telah menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Sedangkan Naruto menelan ludah sekali, nampak dari jakunnya yang naik kemudian turun lagi.

Mereka saling tatap penuh damba. Sorot mata teduh nan sayu dari Hinata, membuat api gairah dalam diri Naruto terbakar kian membara. Iris saphire pria bersurai pirang itu menangkap setiap centi rona merah yang basah karena peluh di wajah putih mulus sang istri tanpa luput satupun. Raut wajah keduanya mencetak hasrat ingin lebih, lebih intim, lebih panas, dan...

Lebih nikmat.

Tak tahan menunggu lebih lama, Naruto kembali meraup bibir Hinata, jauh jauh jauuuuh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Kecupan-kecupan yang mulai terasa basah serta hisapan-hisapan yang semakin kuat Naruto lakukan agar tak ada setitikpun rasa manis alami dari bibir Hinata yang lepas dari sesapannya.

"Nnngghh!"

Erangan pelan yang pertama telah lolos dari bibir Hinata. Hanya kepada Naruto, ia memasrahkan diri. Dia percaya sepenuhnya akan apapun yang akan pria itu lakukan padanya.

Naruto mulai bergerak, bibirnya memagut bibir atas dan bawah sang istri bergantian. Pagutan yang mulanya lembut namun kian kencang seiring waktu.

Rasanya menyenangkan, bagi Naruto maupun Hinata. Perasaan senang yang berbeda dengan rasa senang setelah berhasil mengalahkan musuh demi melindungi teman dan keluarga, apalagi rasa senang terhadap makanan favorit. Ini... ini adalah rasa senang yang khusus, yang hanya ada pada saat ini.

Tiga menit adalah rekor waktu terlama ciuman mereka. Pagutan itu terlepas, meninggalkan kilauan cahaya dari bibir Hinata yang mengkilat karena basah serta dari benang saliva yang mengikat bibir keduanya.

"Hhhhh..." Tarikan nafas yang begitu kuat pun sontak terdengar, mengais-ngais oksigen demi mempertahankan hidup.

Helaian-helaian surai berwarna indigo menempel di kening Hinata yang basah karena peluh. Naruto tanpa meminta ijin menyingkirkan rambut lepek yang telah berani menutupi sedikit keelokan rupa istrinya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Hinata!"

"Uh?"

"Ini... Ini akan menjadi yang pertama kali dalam hidupku. Kerena itulah, apapun yang akan terjadi dan membuatmu tidak senang, semua adalah kekuranganku."

Hinata mengangguk sekali, paham akan maksud suaminya. "Kalau benar itu kekuranganmu, maka tugasku untuk melengkapinya."

Naruto merasa lega. Tugasnya lah membahagiakan Hinata, rasa takut dan khawatir seandainya ia tak sanggup memenuhi kewajiban itu, lenyap seketika dengan dorongan dari kata-kata sang istri. Hinata setuju dan menyanggupi bahwa dirinya telah siap sepenuhnya, untuk suka dan duka hidup bersama.

Kedua tangan Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam rengkuhannya. Satu tangan membelai pucuk rambut hingga ke tengkuk, membuat sang empunya mendongak. Naruto tak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil lagi ciuman-ciuman manis dari bibir Hinata.

Ciuman yang ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya, berkali-kali Naruto mencium dengan penuh nafsu. Gairahnya telah bangkit dan semakin memuncak setiap kali ia mencium istrinya. Ingin lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi seolah tak ingin berhenti. Mereka saling berlomba mencuri nafas antara jeda waktu sempit disela pagutan untuk bertahan pada ciuman selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi.

Pada ciuman yang kesekian kalinya, lidah Naruto telah berani menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut Hinata, mendorong lidah istrinya, memilin kemudian menariknya keluar untuk dihisap. Tangannya yang berada di tengkuk, menekan kepala bermahkotakan helain indigo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara tangan lainnya, mulai bergerak liar dan meraba setiap inchi kulit istrinya yang begitu halus dan lembut.

Hinata melayang, tak sanggup mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah ia rasa. Kedua tangannya yang sejak awal tak berpindah dari dada Naruto, kini meremas kuat baju yang suaminya kenakan untuk menyalurkan semua hasrat yang telah bangkit.

Entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak awal, sadar ataupun tidak, Hinata begitu menikmati ciuman dari suaminya. Ia biarkan saja tangan kiri Naruto yang menekan kuat tengkuknya, yang tak membiarkan dirinya terlepas dari cumbuan mesra dan panas. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya, dari atas punggung hingga bokong, dan sedikit turun ke paha. Usapan pelan naik turun itu membuat Hinata diserang berbagai sensasi berbeda, sensasi lain yang dia rasakan bersamaan dengan ciuman penuh nafsu hingga rasanya begitu nikmat luar biasa.

"Hhhhh."

"Hhhhh."

Suara embusan nafas yang tadi tertahan kini terdengar bekali-kali dari mulut Naruto maupun Hinata. Bercumbu dengan penuh hasrat membuat metabolisme energi berlangsung tiga kali lebih cepat, menghasilkan panas berlebih di tubuh, dan peningkatan berbagai macam neurotransmitter di otak yang menghasilkan sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara.

Hinata sedikit mendongak demi menatap wajah Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan seperti apa ekspresi wajah dan raut mukanya yang tengah dikuasai nafsu. Tak peduli, toh dihadapannya tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri. Bahkan lebih dari ini pun akan ia tunjukkan.

Naruto pun sama, pikirannya juga dikuasai nafsu. Namun bukan nafsu birahi bejat, akan tetapi nafsu yang terbimbing oleh cinta suci, sesuatu yang pastinya akan disalurkan dengan cara yang benar.

Pria berambut pirang itu ingin melanjutkan ciumannya, memajukan wajahnya lagi namun terkesiap akibat tarikan kuat dari tangan Hinata pada kaosnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Hmmpp-"

Naruto tak sempat menarik nafas sebelum Hinata menyerangnya lebih dulu dengan ciuman penuh hasrat. Ciuman yang sangat dalam dan menuntut, birahi terliar istrinya disalurkan lewat ciuman panas balasan ini.

Tanpa mengendorkan ciuman apalagi melepasnya, Hinata memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Mengobrak-abrik seisinya, begitupula dengan hasrat suaminya sebagai lelaki.

Frenchkiss yang Naruto rasakan membuatnya tak habis pikir. Tak mampu menilai apakah ciuman dari Hinata tergolong profesional atau masih amatir, karena ia pun baru kali ini dicumbu oleh perempuan seliar ini. Yang jelas, rasanya begitu hebat dan menakjubkan.

Tetapi jauh lebih penting, Naruto mulai berpikir kalau ia telah melakukan tugas awal dengan baik di malam pertama ini. Ia berhasil, peran merangsang birahi sang wanitanya sukses ia lakukan hingga Hinata menunjukkan tindakan balasan seperti ini. Ia sudah 'memulai' dan aktif mengambil inisiatif berdasarkan insting naluriahnya, lalu giliran Hinata lah menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan sekaligus meresponnya.

"Issh!"

Suara ringisan Naruto tertahan akibat kecupan yang tak mau lepas. Padahal pekikan itu akibat rasa sakit di bibir karena Hinata menggigitnya.

Naruto paham, sejak tadi ia hanya diam menikmati apa yang Hinata lakukan sepihak dan sekarang istrinya itu menuntut dirinya untuk ikut bermain dan menikmatinya bersama. Jadi ia pun semakin beringas menyalurkan hasrat dan gairahnya dalam ciuman yang aaahh sudahlah, tak bisa lagi dideskripsikan karena saking hebatnya.

Sedari awal, alur yang pasangan suami istri itu lakukan nampak harmonis seakan mereka sudah ahli meski kenyataannya ini adalah malam pertama. Naruto memulai dengan rangsangan yang sedikit dan perlahan, kemudian Hinata menunjukkan umpan balik yang tepat sebagai respon akan keinginan suaminya dan berusaha mengimbangi rangsangan seksual yang telah ia terima. Umpan balik ini membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan lebih, lebih jauh, lebih dalam dan lebih intim lagi. Hinata pun langsung menyeimbangkannya lagi dengan respon yang lebih hebat dari yang pertama. Terus begitu dan terus begitu, menuju puncak kenikmatan yang seakan tiada ujung.

Hinata menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri setelah melepas pagutannya dari bibir Naruto. Ia menyesap campuran air liurnya dan air liur suaminya yang rasanya manis memabukkan.

Dengan wajah merona merah yang di kuasai nafsu, Hinata berkata, "Aku ingin lebih."

Permintaan Hinata lebih terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Naruto. Tapi... itu memang keinginan terdalam mereka berdua kan?

Mereka mulai lagi dengan ciuman, namun hanya ciuman panas yang singkat karena kecupan Naruto bergerilya menjelajahi area yang lebih luas, tidak lagi hanya menyesap manisnya bibir Hinata.

Perlahan kecupan Naruto bergerak ke kanan, sampai di ujung bibir Hinata namun tak ada niat berhenti. Kecupan itu turun ke dagu sehingga memaksa Hinata mendongak karena geli. Diselingi hembusan nafas hangat yang menggelitik, lalu berganti dengan hisapan kuat di leher hingga menyisakan jejak merah serupa gigitan serangga.

"Ahn-"

Hinata tak sanggup menahan lenguhannya, hingga terdengar begitu kencang. Ini yang kedua dan sensasinya luar biasa.

Lenguhan Hinata menjadi pertanda bahwa Naruto melakukannya di tempat yang tepat dengan cara yang benar. Tak berhenti di sana, kecupan basah dari bibir Naruto terus turun ke bawah dengan tak membiarkan kenikmatan yang Hinata rasa terputus sedetik saja.

Naruto berhenti karena ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

Gairah dan rasa panas yang memuncak membuat mereka lupa kalau keduanya masih berpakaian, meksi Hinata hanya dililit selembar handuk.

Wajah Naruto terangkat dengan tatapan yang seperti meminta ijin. Lalu jawaban segera datang dalam sebuah anggukan. Hinata sangat mengerti itu.

Tangan Naruto bergerak ke ujung handuk yang mengait di sisi kanan. Tampak bergetar saat ia ingin menariknya, Naruto merasa gugup. Lagipula ia masih belum siap melihat apa yang sebentar lagi terpampang di depan matanya, meski dalam hati sangat menginginkannya.

Menarik nafas sekali lalu mengembuskannya, apapun yang terjadi Naruto harus berani melangkah maju. Ia menutup kelopak matanya sembari tangannya melepas handuk yang melilit tubuh Hinata. Handuk itu pun melorot jatuh hingga pinggang.

Gugup itu masih ada, bercampur dengan rasa malu.

Usapan tangan Hinata pada pipi membuat laki-laki itu perlahan membuka matanya.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Hinata yang begitu cantik, kali ini kecantikan itu terasa meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"Lihat lah, Naruto-kun. Lihat sepuasmu."

Hinata mengatakannya dengan wajah merona hebat disertai nada seduktif, sekuat tenaga ia meredam rasa malu, sampai ia harus menatap ke arah lain saking malunya menatap sang suami.

Mata Naruto bergerak turun. Dan...

Oh, Damn!

Ini...

Bentuk dan ukurannya? Warna dari areolanya?

Bentuknya bulat ideal. Ukurannya sungguh proporsional, sangat besar namun tidak nampak sedikitpun berlebihan. Jika disentuh, pasti terasa kenyal dan lembut di saat bersamaan. Warna areolanya merah muda, warna yang menandakan bahwa bagian itu masih belum tersentuh siapapun. Bagian kiri dan kanan simetris dan arahnya pun pas menuju ke depan.

Kombinasi semua itu, seperti keseimbangan yang sempurna. Katakanlah, payudara Hinata adalah payudara terbaik yang pernah ada, suatu keindahan mahakarya tuhan yang tak tertandingi.

Tapi tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, termasuk payudara Hinata.

Pada areola, bagian papilla atau putingnya agak masuk ke dalam. Bagaimana nanti Naruto akan memainkan dan menghisapnya?

Yah, wajar. Hinata adalah perawan dan payudara perawan memang begitu umumnya. Jadi ini bukan kekurangan, melainkan suatu kehormatan yang Hinata berikan hanya kepada Naruto.

Karena itulah, ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi Naruto. Bagaimana caranya agar puting itu mau keluar supaya bisa diajak bermain. Terdengar jorok tapi itu memang keharusan.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Naruto mendorong bahu sang istri dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

Naruto menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata istrinya, "Hinata, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, semua ini milikmu."

Cumbuan panas dibibir sekali lagi sebagai tanda memulai. Ciuman yang tak berlangsung lama karena Naruto ingin mendengarkan desahan merdu dari bibir istrinya. Laki-laki itu sekarang lebih senang mengecup leher jenjang sang istri yang kini berada di bawah kungkungannya.

Lalu tangan besar si laki-laki mulai bekerja. Telapak tangannya menangkup payudara Hinata yang sebelah kanan dari arah bawah. Benar saja, rasanya begitu lembut, hangat, kenyal, dan membuat Naruto ingin terus menerus menyetuhnya.

Telapak tangan itu tak sanggup menampung ukuran payudara Hinata yang begitu besar, namun tak masalah karena memulainya cukup dari bagian sisi luar saja. Begitulah, Naruto ingin membuat payudara Hinata penasaran akan sentuhan-sentuhan tangannya yang terbatas terlebih dahulu.

"Ssshhh..."

Hinata mendesis dengan mata terpejam. Dapat ia rasakan permukaan kasar dari telapak tangan suaminya yang membelai kedua payudaranya bergantian dengan gerakan memutar pada sisi luarnya. Perlakuan yang cukup lama itu membuat Hinata melayang.

"Ennggh."

Suara desahan Hinata kian bervariasi. Kecupan basah di leher yang sangat menggelikan, juga permainan kedua tangan Naruto di dadanya, membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat tak karuan. Sekarang Hinata rasakan kalau pola rangsangan yang Naruto berikan pada kedua payudara telah berubah.

Entah dari mana Naruto belajar, Hinata tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah sensasi nikmatnya saja.

Naruto kini menangkup kedua buah dada Hinata dari atas walau tidak semuanya tertutupi karena volumenya yang begitu besar. Kelima jemari Naruto mengelilingi sisi luar payudara, perlahan ia angkat tangan itu seraya kelima ujung jemari bergerak melingkar menuju puncak dada.

Naruto melakukannya dengan perlahan dan sangat lembut. Sebagai respon, dada Hinata membusung. Tatkala kelima jemari laki-laki itu sampai di puncaknya yang berwarna merah muda, sontak punggung Hinata melengkung mengikuti arah tarikan tangan Naruto.

Dengan sedikit sisa kesadaran, Hinata masih mampu merasakan setitik sensasi aneh pada pucak dadanya. Putingnya yang agak ke dalam seakan bergerak mencari jalan keluar karena tertarik oleh pijatan yang Naruto berikan.

Tarikan jemari Naruto yang pertama terlepas. Laki-laki itu masih belum dapat merasakan sesuatu yang bisa ia jepit dan tarik dengan jarinya dari puncak dada sang istri.

Ini masih belum, Naruto hanya harus bersabar. Yah, perlu kesabaran untuk memperlakukan payudara yang masih polos dan suci.

Lagi, Naruto melakukan pijatan yang sama. Dia melakukannya secara bersamaan pada kedua buah dada istrinya. Ia berharap dengan gerakan simetris ini tidak akan membuat salah satu payudara istrinya merasa cemburu. Pemikiran aneh memang, tapi itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Jika ada dua anak kembar identik tetapi mendapat perlakuan tidak sama atau tidak adil, bukan tidak mungkin salah satunya akan merajuk, iya kan? Lagipula dengan begini, Hinata pasti akan menangkap rangsangan yang ia berikan dengan sempurna.

Naruto menggerakkan jari tangannya dengan ritmis. Irama gerakan yang sama secara konsisten ia lakukan pada kedua buah dada Hinata. Buah dada itu semakin mengeras tanpa mengurangi kekenyalannya, tanda bahwa memang Hinata sudah terangsang begitu dalam. Barulah pada pijatan ketujuh, Naruto merasakan jarinya berhasil menarik sesuatu.

Akhirnya, puting payudara perawan itu pun tersembul juga. Walau kecil dan jelas sekali tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan milik wanita yang sudah menyusui bayi, tapi ini artinya permainan bisa berlanjut lebih jauh.

"Hhhhhh..."

Hinata mengembuskan nafas panjang yang sedari tadi tertahan karena saraf di paru-parunya tidak bekerja akibat diserang sensasi nikmat.

Naruto mendongak agar bisa menatap wajah Hinata yang basah karena peluh. Peluh yang keluar dari tubuh istrinya yang kepasanan akibat permainannya sendiri.

"Kau suka?"

"Yah aahh, lakukan lagi, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Engghh!"

Seolah tak ada istirahat, Hinata dipaksa mendesah lagi karena Naruto yang tak mengendurkan serangan. Kali ini buah dadanya diremas. Remasan yang mulanya lembut namun semakin keras seiring waktu, belum lagi cubitan-cubitan kecil dan nakal pada areola yang membuatnya menggila.

Aaahh, Hinata mulai merasa tak kuat lagi menahannya.

Apalagi kecupan basah di lehernya telah bergerak ke bawah. Ke arah dada kiri.

Benar, dadanya mulai merasakan gelenyar hangat dari benda lunak yang basah karena air liur. Lidah Naruto cukup aktraktif bermain-main di sekitar areola. Bergerak berkeliling sebelum akhirnya menuju titik tengah.

"Aaahhhnn."

Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkram kuat sprei kasur, demi menyalurkan gejolak tubuh yang menderanya. Kepalanya pun menggeleng ke kiri dan kanan.

Mulut Naruto bermain terus di dada kiri. Agar tidak ada yang merasa terabaikan, dada kanan Hinata ia sentuh, ia usap, ia remas, dan ia cubit dengan tangannya.

"Hgg.!"

Benar-benar!

Naruto benar-benar membuat istrinya tak berhenti mendesah dan melenguh kencang.

Sekarang Naruto makin berani, setelah puas dengan menjilat, bak bayi kehausan Naruto kini menghisap puting itu.

Hisapan yang eerrrgg...?

Hinata tak mampu menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hisapan yang mulanya pelan dan lembut, kini makin kuat menarik dirinya. Dia ingin lebih.

"Enngghhh. Lebih kuat lagi, Naruto-kun. Aarrkkh, hisap lebih kuat. Kumohon."

Seperti anak penurut, Naruto langsung melakukannya.

Demi menyalurkan semua yang dirasa, Hinata mulai mencengkram kepala sang suami yang kini tengah asyik bermain dengan dadanya. Ia pun menarik surai pirang itu saat merasakan areolanya digigit pelan.

Puting payudara itu lumayan keras. Aslinya kenyal dan legit, tapi mengeras sebagai bukti bahwa rangsangan yang menyerang Hinata telah membuat gadis itu tenggelam dalam nafsu duniawi. Hal ini membuat Naruto malah makin gemas mengigitnya.

Ahhh, Hinata mabuk kepayang. Sungguh ini perasaan nikmat yang luar biasa. Padahal baru di dadanya saja, belum yang lainnya.

Sembari mulut secara bergantian menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit secara teratur, Naruto mengembuskan nafas hangat dan menggelitik dari hidungnya. Menambahkan rangsangan eksra di permukaan payudara Hinata.

Oh, God!

Hinata tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Gejolak nafsunya melonjak tajam akibat rangsangan simultan yang secara bersamaan membutakan semua saraf sensorik dalam kabut gairah. Semua rangsangan yang Naruto berikan, membuat gelenyar tak terdeskripsi mencapai seluruh tubuhnya, hampir semua otot-otot di seluruh bagian tubuhnya berkontraksi, bahkan sampai ke ujung kuku pun merasakan nyeri nikmat yang menakjubkan.

Ini...

Ini sudah terlalu hebat.

Terlalu hebat untuk ditahan. Rasanya amat sangat luar biasa. Dan...

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhnn!"

Hinata meloloskan sebuah jeritan panjang bersama sensasi nikmat tiada tara, bersamaan dengan itu pula ia terasa ada yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Yah, tadi Hinata dapat merasakannya, sebuah perasaaan tegang yang semakin memuncak hingga tubuhnya terasa kaku selama sesaat dan langsung digantikan perasaan menyenangkan yang intens dan hebat.

"Huuuuuh... Haaaaah..."

Berkali-kali Hinata menghirup dan mengeluarkan nafas. Ia tersengal-sengal, separuh tenaganya seperti hilang begitu saja. Barusan adalah orgasme pertamanya selama ia hidup. Dan karena tadi itu yang pertama, jadi ambang batas rangsangan yang sanggup ia terima masih rendah, akibatnya ia dengan begitu cepat mendapatkan orgasme.

Naruto membiarkan saja istrinya sebentar, membiarkan istrinya itu kembali ke kesadarannya dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Ia senang karena tahu kalau istrinya yang cantik ini telah basah. Naruto menyadari itu bukan karena melihat langsung sebab bagian bawah tubuh istrinya masih tertutup handuk yang tadi ia lepaskan, tapi karena aroma khas dari cairan cinta milik Hinata menyeruak memenuhi indera penciumannya yang cukup sensitif. Aromanya manis memabukkan, seperti bau harum anggur merah. Mungkin karena Hinata suka sekali mengkonsumsi buah-buahan dan jarang memakan daging sehingga baunya seperti itu. Memang baru pertama kali hidung Naruto membaui aroma seperti ini, tapi karena pertama kali itulah ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau bau ini memang berasal dari cairan cinta istrinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan bagi Naruto daripada ini, berhasil membuat istrinya bahagia dan juga berhasil menuju ke tahap akhir ritual malam ini. Cairan yang keluar tadi adalah lubrikan, pelumas agar ia bisa memasukkan miliknya yang ia banggakan dengan aman. Naruto tentu tidak ingin menyakiti istrinya dengan penetrasi kering, apalagi untuk yang pertama yang pastinya akan sangat sakit. Apa yang tahu ini tentu karena ia sudah diajari oleh yang berpengalaman, bukan terkaan semata.

Sekarang Naruto menunggu, menumpukan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga di sisi kiri sang istri. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Hinata masih punya tenaga untuk melanjutkan atau ditunda dahulu.

Tidak perlu lama untuk mendapat jawaban. Hinata yang sudah dibuat senang, sekarang ingin balas memberi kesenangan pada suaminya ini. Meski agak lelah, tapi dari dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto ingin memastikan apa memang istrinya ini masih sanggup.

"Ya, tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku. Lagipula, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi kan kalau aku ingin menyenangkan dirimu?"

Raut wajah Naruto masih menunjukkan keraguan. Tapi lenyap seketika oleh sebab tangan nakal Hinata yang mulai bergerak liar menelusup ke dalam kaos yang masih melekat di badannya. Telapak tangan Hinata yang sangat lembut, meraba-raba setiap gumpalan-gumpalan otot yang keras dan terpahat sempurna pada bagian perut. _Abs_ yang bersusun dalam enam kotak tak satupun luput dari sapuan lembut Hinata. Terus menanjak ke atas menuju dada kekar yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Akibatnya, perasaan menggelitik luar biasa mau tak mau membuat mata Naruto terpejam hingga rintihan berat tanpa sadar keluar sendirinya.

"Uggh!"

Naruto sontak dikuasai nafsu, ia ingin lebih dan melupakan begitu saja perasaan ragu yang tadi bersarang di hati.

Kali ini Hinata ingin memimpin.

"Ha!"

Cubitan kecil di dada sebagai balasan yang tadi sontak membuat mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Serangan kejutan, cukup sakit namun mengenakkan dan membuat Naruto ingin lagi.

Akan tetapi sayang, Hinata tidak mau melakukannya. Perempuan itu terkekeh nakal. "Apa huh?"

Padahal malam ini cukup dingin, tetapi kabut gairah membuat Naruto kepanasan. Kurang dari satu detik, kaos yang ia kenakan telah ia tanggalkan sendiri.

"Kau seperti rubah tak sabaran, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mendelik, apa kata Hinata tadi? Ingin protes tapi gelombang serangan Hinata yang kedua membuatnya batal bersuara.

Yang ada hanya...

"Hgg!"

sebuah geraman berat tertahan dari rahang yang menutup kuat hingga otot di belakang pipi nampak menonjol.

"Ayolahh, Naruto-kun! Kenapa ditahan begitu?"

"Akuuu, ak- uggh kyah. Aku tidak menahannya. Memang begini adanya."

"Hoooo. Baiklah."

Lagi, Hinata bermain-main dengan setiap lekuk otot milik suaminya, menjamah setiap inchi bagian tubuh Naruto. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan halus yang menggelitik semua titik-titik pengguncang birahi. Tak ada satupun yang Hinata lewatkan.

Hinata hanya tahu melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia lakukan terus sampai bermenit-menit terlewat. Ia tidak tahu bagian-bagian sensitif dari tubuh lelaki.

Ah, tidak.

Bukannya tidak tahu sama sekali. Ada satu bagian yang Hinata tahu. Yaitu...

"Ghh! Yah, di situ."

Naruto hampir tak mampu menahan gejolak yang mengguncang seluruh badannya sehingga terpaksa ia lampiaskan dengan mencengkram sprei kasur.

Hinata senang melihat ekpresi menahan derita dari wajah sang suami yang kini berada di atasnya. Baru saja ia memberikan usapan lembut dari telapak tangannya yang hangat pada bagian tubuh Naruto di bawah sana meski hanya dari luar kain celana. Ia dapat merasakan bagian itu..., begitu keras, besar namun pas dalam genggaman, juga mungkin belasan akhir dalam satuan centimeter. Terasa ada denyutan, pertanda bahwa bagian itu senang mendapat perlakuan dari tangannya.

"Teruskan, Hime. Kumohon!"

Naruto seperti tak berdaya. Dengan senang hati Hinata melakukannya. Mengurut pelan ke atas dan ke bawah yang kadang kala disertai remasan kecil.

"Ssshhh..."

Naruto menggeram manakala tangan istrinya tiba-tiba meremas dengan kuat.

Laki-laki itu berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu disela rasa nikmat yang menderanya, "Aaaghhh. Hhhgg, cukup."

"Hm?"

"Sudah cukup, Hime. Kalau kau teruskan, aku akan..."

"Baiklah." potong Hinata cepat. Ia cukup mengerti, seperti dirinya yang masih perawan, Naruto adalah perjaka yang pasti ambang batas rangsangannya yang masih rendah. Tidak seperti perempuan yang pengeluaran cairan penting untuk pelumas, apa yang dikeluarkan laki-laki sangat berharga sehingga tidak boleh dikeluarkan secara dini dan sia-sia.

Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia mengambil nafas teratur.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka saling tatap lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Raut wajah mereka berdua menunjukkan bahwa sekarang lah saatnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian mereka saling memalingkan wajah. Kikuk, malu, bercampur gugup kembali datang.

Akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif mengambil selimut, menariknya hingga bahu untuk menutupi dirinya dan Hinata di bawah kungkungannya.

Bukan apa-apa. Meski sebagai laki-laki Naruto telah dewasa, tapi sampai sekarang ia merasa akan risih memandangi tubuh telanjang perempuan yang tak tertutup apapun. Serasa ada cubitan pada moralnya meskipun Hinata telah sah menjadi miliknya. Lagipula ia berpikir, Hinata mungkin akan takut jika melihat tubuh telanjang laki-laki secara langsung.

Anggap saja itu efek malam pertama. Mereka sama-sama polos, mungkin. Tapi kalau malam-malam selanjutnya?, ahh entahlah. Keduanya bisa jadi sangat beringas tanpa ada rasa malu lagi.

Ah, lagipula lebih etis kalau seperti ini kan? Budaya Konoha cukup mengedepankan sopan santun, bahkan dalam urusan ranjang suami istri sekalipun. Begini lebih beretika, ketimbang sama-sama polos saat melakukannya seperti binatang.

Dan nampaknya Hinata sangat setuju dengan ide itu.

Naruto sudah menyiapkan diri, pun celananya telah ia lepas dan dilempar ke sisi ranjang. Handuk milik Hinata juga telah Naruto tarik tanpa meminta ijin. Pasangan suami istri itu, sama-sama polos di balik selimut. Ia pun memposisikan diri, di atas badan Hinata.

Tatapan mata Naruto seperti meminta persetujuan, "Kalau sampai aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai harapanmu atau bahkan menyakitimu, maka jangan ragu mengatakannya."

Hinata mengangguk. "Hu'umm, pasti Naruto-kun."

Mereka memulai lagi dengan ciuman, serta belaian dan remasan pada bagian-bagian sensitif tubuh pasangan. Sebelum bersatu, suasana harus dipanaskan lagi.

Tidak lama dengan itu karena tidak ingin pelumas di liang surgawi Hinata keburu kering. Mereka sama-sama tahu seberapa pentingnya cairan lubrikan itu.

Hinata sontak mendongak kala merasakan geli dari daging keras dan hangat yang menyetuh perutnya. Benda itu mulanya bergerak tak tentu arah seperti orang tersesat. Namun tak seberapa lama, seperti sudah tahu arena berpetualang, benda itu mulai menemukan jalannya. Hinata dapat merasakan benda itu bergerak turun ke bawah menuju area genital.

Muncul rasa menggelitik luar biasa dalam diri Hinata saat bulu-bulu halus disana tersapu. Yang beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata sadar kalau bulu-bulu itu bukan hanya miliknya saja, tapi milik mereka berdua. Bagian ini seperti memberi sensasi khusus yang menambah kesenangan. Lagipula tak sepatutnya bulu itu dibersihkan sampai habis tak bersisa, yang penting terawat dan tidak lebat.

"Bukalah, Hime."

"Ha'i."

Hinata buka lebar kedua pahanya di dalam selimut.

Naruto merasa telah menemukan tempatnya dan ia mulai mendorong. Sayangnya belum tepat sasaran sehingga milik mereka berdua hanya bergesekan saja. Tapi tak apa, gesekan seperti ini malah membawa nikmat tersendiri. Bahkan Naruto melakukannya berulang kali, sampai mereka berdua puas

Secara naluriah, Hinata menggapai batang kemaluan Naruto. Niatnya awalnya ingin menuntun jalan namun perempuan itu malah dihinggapi rasa penasaran yang menuntut segera dituntaskan. Jujur, ini adalah kali pertama Hinata memegang batang kemaluan laki-laki secara langsung, terlebih milik laki-laki dewasa yang sedang ereksi.

Akibat rasa penasaran itu, Hinata menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri setiap centi daging keras yang sedang dipegangnya. Karena tidak bisa melihat langsung, dia mengusap sembari otaknya membayangkan seperti apa bentuk dan kontur benda itu. Bagian pangkal yang lingkarnya pas dalam genggaman, namun semakin ke depan, lingkarnya agak membesar sehingga kelima jarinya tidak lagi bisa menggenggamnya secara sempurna. Hinata membayangkan bentuknya seperti torpedo, senjata khusus kapal selam. Selama naik turun mengusapnya, jelas sekali terasa oleh telapak tangan Hinata adanya pembuluh darah yang berdenyut kencang.

Pada bagian ujung paling depan, Hinata merasakan permukaan kulit yang berbeda dari bagian pangkal. Permukaanya jauh lebih halus serta tak ada bulu satupun. Dengan kepolosannya, secara naluriah Hinata mengusap bagian ujung itu dengan pelan. Sesekali dia tekan-tekan sampai ia menemukan lubang kecil. Aneh, Hinata merasakan cairan kental yang kesat keluar dari lubang itu. Ia pun berpikir dan mengingat-ingat, apa ini yang dinamakan precum pada laki-laki.

Benar, precum pasti.

Tapi...

Tunggu?

Astaga.

Khilaf.

Hinata sungguh khilaf. Ia lupa apa tujuannya memegang benda itu karena rasa penasaran tadi.

"Naruto-kun, maaf."

"Ghhhh!"

Bukannya menyahut, Naruto malah melenguh nikmat dengan mata terpejam. Lenguhan jantan khas laki-laki.

Yah, wajar. Selama Hinata mengeksplorasi milik Naruto, wajar laki-laki itu merasakan nikmat. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Hinata, meskipun amatir dan asal-asalan karena hanya untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahu tapi sanggup menjungkir balikkan akal sehat Naruto.

"Tak apa. Aku menyukainya." ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Mereka pun melanjutkan yang tadi tertunda.

Naruto mundur sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang pas di atas tubuh istrinya. Setelah siap, ia pun maju lagi.

Sementara itu tangan Hinata membimbing hingga kedua bagian intim itupun dapat saling bertemu dan menyapa.

Sapaan mereka berlangsung cukup lama, dimana bagian kepala dari si torpedo bermain-main tepat didepan liang selongsongnya. Naruto memberikan tekanan-tekanan kecil dengan sedikit dorongan sementara tangan Hinata mengarahkannya tepat ke pintu masuk.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menuntun, disambung dengan dorongan masuk oleh Naruto yang lebih kuat.

Gigi Naruto bergemalatuk saat merasakan ujung miliknya diremat dan dihisap sebegitu hebat padahal ia belum masuk terlalu dalam.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya yang bebas mencari-cari pegangan, "Ouuch, sa-sakit."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap lurus wajah sang istri yang baru saja menjerit.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto-kun."

"Maaf."

Naruto berhenti. Padahal ia tidak merasakan masalah, pelumas didalam sana terasa masih cukup banyak. Hanya saja dia memang merasakan sebuah penghalang yang cukup kuat. Naruto tidak mungkin memaksa, ia tidak ingin menyakiti istrinya yang sangat dicintai.

Jeda sejenak.

Meski wajah Hinata masih menunjukkan ketegangan, seperti mental orang yang belum siap, tapi perempuan itu berusaha menunjukkan ketegarannya. "Sekarang, Naruto-kun. Lakukan lagi."

Atas permintaan itu, Naruto mendorong lagi. Miliknya masih berada tepat di depan liang, sekali dorong pasti tembus.

Tapi...

"Hnggg... Aarrrrrkkkhhh!"

Naruto menarik dirinya lagi. Ia tidak tahan melihat raut kesakitan yang terpampang jelas di wajah istrinya, apalagi ditambah erangan yang cukup kencang. Naruto benar-benar tidak tega.

Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar tidak sanggup.

"Sudahlah, Hime. Kita hentikan saja dulu."

Ada segumpal rasa bersalah yang bersarang di hati Hinata. Di saat yang bersamaan, sifat keras kepalanya muncul.

"Tidak mau." tolak Hinata tegas. "Kita lanjutkan sampai selesai. Aku pasti sanggup menahannya."

"Tapi... Hime?"

"Tidak. Sesakit apapun itu, kalau akhirnya untuk kebahagiaan kita pasti sanggup aku tahan."

Nafas panjang Naruto lepaskan, ia mengalah.

"Baiklah. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau lakukan sendiri ya."

"Heee? Maksudnya."

"Kau yang di atas, Hime. Kalau aku yang mendorong, aku tidak akan tahu kalau membuatmu kesakitan. Tapi kalau kau yang di atas dan melakukannya, kau bebas sesukanya mencari posisi paling nyaman dan tidak terlalu menyakitkan bagimu."

Posisi itu memang ada keuntungannya. Si istri bisa mengontrol sudut, kedalaman, dan kapan waktunya menghentak. Dan tentu saja, jika dia merasa sangat kesakitan, dia dapat membatalkannya sendiri.

Tapi...

"Tapi, Naruto-kun. Itu berbahaya untukmu. Milikmu bisa cedera jika melakukan posisi tadi. Aku memang bisa mengontrol rasa sakitku, tapi aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau yang kesakitan."

Hooo. rupanya pasangan ini benar-benar sudah dibekali pengetahuan yang cukup banyak hingga tahu sampai sedetail itu. Kerja bagus bagi siapapun yang mengajari mereka.

Hinata melanjutkan, "Aku takut kalau... ka-kalau milikmu p-patah."

Glek.

Benar sih, tapi heiii!

"Dan seumur hidup kita tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, Naruto-kun. Kita tidak akan bisa punya keturunan."

Cukup! Hentikan! Itu terlalu berlebihan Hinata.

Naruto mendesahkan nafas sambil tersenyum. "Kau mengkhayal terlalu jauh, Hime. Mana ada yang begitu. Benda ini memang tak bertulang, tapi tidak juga serapuh itu. Hahaaa."

"Mouuuu..." Hinata merajuk.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto menunjukkan raut serius. "Jadi, mau atau tidak?"

Hinata pun sepakat menerimanya. Kalau sudah sampai di sini, mana mungkin berhenti kan?

Dan, mereka pun berganti posisi. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur serileks mungkin sementara Hinata menduduki perutnya. Tentu saja masih di dalam selimut. Mereka berdua masih terlalu malu untuk saling melihat tubuh telanjang.

Mereka mulai dari awal lagi, sedikit cumbuan serta belaian dan remasan di tempat-tempat tertentu dengan cepat membuat gairah Naruto maupun Hinata kembali ke puncaknya. Bahkan perut Naruto merasakan ada cairan yang merembes dan menetes di sana. Liang surgawi istrinya ternyata cukup produktif untuk mengeluarkan banyak pelumas.

Hinata memundurkan pinggulnya, mencari posisi yang tepat. Lalu ia mengangkat pinggulnya, seraya tangan kanan menggenggam batang Naruto yang sudah keras sejak tadi. Ia mengarahkan benda itu menuju pintu masuk.

Setelah ujung daging berotot itu menemukan liang masuknya, perlahan Hinata menurunkan pinggulnya. Daging itu mulai masuk cukup dalam. Hinata dapat merasakannya bagian terdalam tubuhnya didesak dan terasa penuh. Meski lubrikannya cukup banyak, namun rasa sakit itu masih ada. Apalagi ketika ujung benda tumpul itu menyentuh penghalang dalam dirinya, rasa sakitnya yang teramat sangat membuatnya meringis.

"Itteeiii..."

"Berhenti, Hime. Jangan menyiksa dirimu." pinta Naruto lirih.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia ingin dimasuki secara penuh. Karenanya, ia semakin menurunkan pinggulnya.

Akibat rasa sakit yang terasa semakin menyiksa, Hinata menaikkan pinggulnya dahulu. Ia berniat menjatuhkan dirinya sampai habis, ia menginginkan semua milik Naruto di dalam liangnya pada hentakan berikutnya. Tangannya masih dibawah, memastikan bahwa milik suaminya masuk ke tempatnya.

"Ssshhnn!"

Naruto mau tidak mau menggeram kencang karena keenakkan akibat Hinata mengusap miliknya naik turun. Istrinya yang imut itu semakin lihat dengan permainan tangannya.

Serangan yang ini, membuat Naruto merasa akan ada sesuatu yang datang sebentar lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya menengang seketika, ia kaku sesaat. Rasanya nyeri yang nikmat menjalar sampai keujung kuku kaki hingga jari-jarinya bergetar.

Kemudian, gelombang panas menyembur seperti lahar gunung meletus. Mengucur deras dalam tiga kali tembakan hingga akhirnya habis.

Hinata yang telah siap dengan hentakan dibuat melongo, "Naruto-kun. Apa yang barusan tadi?" tanyanya heran.

Tak mau menjawab, Naruto lebih senang menatap lemari pakaian di sisi kiri ranjang.

Tak perlu lama bagi Hinata agar mengerti. Cairan kental dan lengket yang terasa hangat menjalar turun dari perut hingga ke paha. Ia tahu apa itu. Apalagi daging yang sekarang di genggamnya telah lemas. Perlahan mulai melembek dan berkurang volumenya.

"Haaaahhh..."

Hinata membuang nafas kecewa. Setidaknya ia cukup mengerti, pengeluaran yang tadi pastinya menguras banyak tenaga Naruto, sama saja seperti orgasme yang ia rasakan akibat perbuatan Naruto pada payudaranya tadi.

Ejakulasi dini yang membuat penetrasi batal, itu hal wajar bagi perjaka di malam pertama. Dan yang terjadi setelah ejakulasi selain menguras tenaga, juga membuat batang milik laki-laki kehilangan kemampuan berereksi selama beberapa waktu. Lagipula milik Naruto sudah terlalu lama ereksi, terhitung semenjak mereka memulai ritual ini. Itu saja sudah rekor waktu yang hebat bagi laki-laki perjaka.

Selain itu, secara psikis mungkin Naruto akan menganggap kegagalan ini sebagai sesuatu yang memalukan bagi harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Bayangannya untuk malam yang hebat sirna begitu saja. Hal ini mengakibatkan disfungsi ereksi sementara yang dialami Naruto bertambah lama.

Faktor kesiapan mental Hinata pun tak bisa dilupakan. Perempuan itu nampaknya masih belum siap, tadi saja tampak memaksakan diri untuk menanggung rasa sakit sendirian.

Ingin mereka berdua menunggu dulu untuk melanjutkan kembali, tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah sangat lelah akibat pesta pernikahan sejak tadi siang, membuat tubuh mereka tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Intinya...

Membobol keperawanan di malam pertama itu tidak segampang menusukkan sedotan ke teh kotak. Paham!? Pahan tidak huh?

Cukup!

Yah, cukup.

Mereka berdua merasa sudah cukup untuk malam ini.

Naruto membaring badannya bertelentang di balik selimut yang menutupi badannya dari bawah hingga dada, persis disamping kanan Hinata. Kepala berbantalkan kedua tangan. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan datar yang membawa sedikit rasa penyesalan.

"Maaf ya, Hime. Ak-aku..."

Kalimat Naruto terpotong begitu merasakan gelengan dari sang istri yang meletakkan kepala di lengan atasnya, dalam satu selimut yang sama dengannya.

"Tidak. Tidak sepantasnya kau minta maaf, Naruto-kun. Kurasa memang sewajarnya hal seperti ini terjadi kan?"

"Kau...?" Alis Naruto tertaut seraya melirikkan bola mata ke wajah istrinya yang kini tengah menatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa?" Naruto dibuat penasaran akibat Hinata yang menggantung kalimatnya. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh sementara istrinya ini tahu hal yang tak ia ketahui, bahkan tidak tampak terkejut akan kegagalan mereka malam ini. "Katakan padaku!" ucapnya menuntut tak sabaran setelah memiringgkan badan menghadap Hinata.

"Ufufuuu..." Hinata tertawa pelan. "Sebenarnya setelah Kurenai-sensei mengajariku tentang malam pertama."

"Eh? Kau diajari juga?" sela Naruto bertanya.

"Ya, kau juga kan oleh Tou-sama?" Hinata mendapat anggukan dari suaminya. "Sensei mengajariku dengan penuh semangat seolah hal itu pasti akan berakhir indah dan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan. Dari sana aku merasa sedikit janggal dan terpikir hal lain, kurasa tidak ada hal yang sesempurna itu di dunia ini. Aku memikirkan seandainya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Mungkinkah ada malam pertama yang gagal? Mungkinkah aku tidak bisa menyenangkanmu? Atau yang paling buruk, mungkinkah aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang layak untukmu?"

Naruto diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Hinata. Dari sini ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan istrinya.

"Karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus ada di benakku sampai hari pernikahan kita, itu cukup menggangguku. Sampai aku berpikir, hal itu tidak seharusnya menjadikanku pesimis. Aku harus menanamkan dalam otakku bahwa aku harus menyiapkan diri jika gagal. Dan caranya adalah..."

"Berpikir kalau masih ada banyak kesempatan lain, masih ada banyak malam yang akan kita lalui selain malam pertama. Iya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tebakan suaminya persis seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Jika memang akhirnya gagal, maka yang diperlukan hanyalah pengertian suaminya. Dan kenyataannya, Naruto sangat mengerti hal itu.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Kau mau mengerti dan menerimaku yang seperti ini."

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya aku menerima seperti apapun istriku, iya kan?"

"Hu'um. Kupikir sebelumnya, kalau sampai ritual kita malam ini gagal, penyebabnya hanya karena aku saja." Sudah umum kalau perempuan takut gagal dimalam pertamanya sebagai pengantin. Melakukan hal baru seperti itu, tentu membutuhkan kesiapan mental untuk menahan rasa sakit. "Tapi ehh ternyataaaa..." Hinata mengerling nakal dengan senyum mengejek ke arah Naruto.

"Tch." Naruto mendengus, lebih memilih menatap ke arah lain daripada menatap istrinya. Heei, pria ini malu. Lihat saja rona merah di pipinya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hn."

"Naruto-kuuunnn..."

Nampaknya pria blonde itu merajuk. Buktinya dia masih enggan menoleh pada istrinya, padahal Hinata sudah memasang wajah yang sangat imut.

"Oke oke, aku tak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Tadi hanya bercanda. Jadi tolong maafkan aku." Ya tentu saja kalau serius, maka ejekan Hinata pasti sangat menginjak harga diri laki-laki.

Gyuuuttt...

"Ummmppphh..."

Hinata sesak. Tiba-tiba saja, kepalanya yang sedang enak-enakan rebahan di lengan Naruto yang berotot, malah diapit di ketiak.

"Awww..."

Naruto merintih keras saat puting susunya dipelintir sang istri. Terpaksa dia melepaskan jeratannya. "Sakit tahu!"

"Kau sih!" bibir Hinata mengerucut sebal. "Istri sendiri diketekin."

"Habisnya kau itu sangat imuuuuutttt..." Tak cukup yang tadi, Naruto sekarang malah mencubit kedua pipi istrinya.

"Hwen-tji-can! umpphhh..."

Grepp...

Berhenti dengan cubitan di pipi, kini Naruto mendekap erat sang istri dalam rengkuhannya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, Arigatou."

Berhenti bersenda gurau, mereka pun saling diam. Diam menikmati setiap detik moment menyenangkan seperti saat ini. Inilah yang dinamakan pelengkap hubungan suami istri. Awali dengan pembukaan yang tepat baik komunikasi maupun rangsangan-rangsangannya, nikmati setiap hentakan dan gerakan menyambut dengan kooperatif, lalu sebagai penutup jangan tinggalkan ungkapan terima kasih atas cinta kasih yang tercurah tiada habisnya.

Bagian akhir ini lah yang membuat hubungan sakral ini tidak hanya tentang nafsu semata. Jangan sampai setelah selesai, langsung tidur apalagi ditinggal pergi. Itu hanya membuat hubungan terasa hambar, bahkan mungkin akan terasa kalau semua yang dilakukan hanyalah pelampiasan saja. Karena yang benar adalah...

Menikah bukan demi seks, tapi seks dibutuhkan dalam pernikahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End...**

...

 **Note:** Pertama dulu, Aku beberapa kali pernah menyatakan kalau tidak akan pernah menulis lemon, tapi kenyataan sekarang aku malah melanggarnya. Umm yah, maafkan diriku yang kotor dan penuh dosa ini. Oleh karena itu kumohon pada kalian yang membacanya, tolong ambil yang baik dan yang manisnya saja dari FF oneshot ini, serta pelajaran yang mungkin berguna di masa depan, yang asem-asemnya cukup dirasakan, dinikmati kemudian ditinggalkan saja. Itu demi keberkahan kita semua. Aamiiin.

Lalu, aku persembahkan Fanfict ini kepada kalian sebagai cendera mata ucapan selamat untuk Tamatnya Anime Naruto Shippudden yang diakhiri dengan rilisnya episode ke-500 pada hari ini Kamis tanggal 23 Maret 2017, yang menceritakan tentang pesta resepsi pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata. Ah, sekalian Fanfiksi ini juga sebagai Wedding Gift untuk sepasang pengantin itu.

Selain itu juga sebagai sumbangan karya dalam event NaruHina's Wedding Ceremony yang digelar oleh FP Uzumaki Family dan beberapa FP lainnya sampai tanggal 31 Maret 2017 nanti.

Khusus hari ini, hayooo ramaikan hastaghnya yaaa. Eaaakkk... :v :v :v :v

 **#NaruHina, #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration, #MeantToBeNaruHina, #UzumakiFamilyIndonesia, #SiHitam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

Lama Naruto menedekap sang istri, namun tampak kalau keduanya belum ada keinginan untuk tidur.

Tak disangka, tangan Hinata malah bergerak nakal.

"Nee, Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

Sambil mengusap-usap milik sang suami di bawah sana, "Ini, bisa tegang lagi tidak? Seperti tadi." ucap Hinata seduktif.

"Sudah, tidur sana!"

"Bisa sekeras tadi tidak? kurasa milikku sudah siap menerima ini didalamnya. Mentalku juga sudah lebih siap dari sebelumnya, sesakit apapun akan kutahan."

"Tidur! Itu tidak akan keras lagi sampai pagi. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi besok malam, milikku akan sangat perkasa dan membuatmu menjerit-jerit keenakan. Mwahahahaaaa."

"Buktikan ya! Besok malam, jangan sampai seperti tadi lagi. Ufufuuuu."

"Ahh, tch."

Naruto mendengus sebal sementara Hinata terkekeh geli. Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menggetarkan alam bawah sadar Naruto.

 **"Ghahahahaaaa, Baka-gaki. Tak kusangka manusia terkuat di bumi bisa selemah itu di atas ranjang."**

"Diam kau, rubah jelek!" balas Naruto membentak si bijuu terkuat yang sedang enak-enakan rebahan di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Apa-apaan itu, dia tak terima diejek si rubah iblis. "Kau mau kukurung dalam kerangkeng huh?"

 **"Hoooo, marah eh?"** Mata si Kyubi mengerling remeh. **"Apa kau akan tetap menyuruhku diam kalau aku berkata bahwa aku dulu menyaksikan malam pertama ayah dan ibumu yang sangat panas dan sensasional?"**

Brruukkk.

Naruto menjatuhkan diri dan bersujud di hadapan Sang Ekor Sembilan.

"Tolong, ceritakan semuanya. Aku mohon, Kurama-sama." pinta Naruto menghinakan diri.

 **"Gyahahahahaaaaa. Wani piroooo?"**

 _ **~~~Fin~~~**_


End file.
